Composite Pokemon
Summary A Version With All Pokemon Known To Man Powers and Stats Tier:8-A Low 7-B High 6-C 2-B 2-C ' '''Name:'Composite Pokemon 'Origin:'Pokemon 'Gender:'Depends 'Age:'Depends 'Classification:'Pokemon 'Powers and Abilities:'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, True Flight, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Precognition, One Hit Kill, Size Manipulation, Afterimages, Power Nullification, Statistics Amplification, Sleep Manipulation, Intangibility, Petrification, Teleportation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Void Manipulation, Reality Warping, BFR, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Resistance Negation (Negates resistance to Darkness Manipulation), Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency), Life Force Absorption, Portal Creation, Time Travel, Forcefield Creation, One Hit Kill, Resistance to Void Manipulation, Telekinesis (Can move multiple things at once, and has been shown deftly moving telekinetically controlled objects through sharp twists turns while chasing Ash), Immortality (Type 1; Is a clone of Mew, who has an immortal life force), Telepathy, Genius Intelligence, Memory Manipulation, Storm Creation (Of the thunder and snow variety), Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation (In the first movie, Mewtwo took control of Nurse Joy's mind and wiped the memories of everyone involved, even after he already left. Would've mind wiped everyone involved in his special episode if not convinced otherwise. A small bit of his influence gave Butterfrees' Sleep Powder the ability to mind wipe all of Team Rocket. Connected with every mind on the planet in SMD. Has been shown to work on robots man made robots. Not just robotic Pokémon as well), Flight, Can breathe in space, Forcefield Creation, Invisibility, Teleportation(Of himself, others, and things as big as a lake. Doesn't need to be around to teleport others, as evidenced in Puzzle League), Explosion Manipulation, Power Absorption, Drain, Swap, and Transfer, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Stealth Mastery (Is shown to operate stealthily in a city at night in a brown cape. Defeated experienced Mystery Dungeon explorers while remaining unseen), Future Sight bypasses Shields and Precognition, Confusion, Sleep, and Paralysis Inducement, potential Burn and Freeze Inducement, and can cause the Wait pseudo-status condition, Time Travel, Afterimage Creation, Reality Warping, Summoning, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can send souls to other dimensions), Portal Creation, Void Manipulation (Sucked Rand and Edward into a void, and sent only Rand back), Health Swap, BFR, Aura, Can erect a barrier that has a 50% chance of reversing the next thing done to Mewtwo, even if it kills him, and deals set damage back, Regeneration (Low-Mid; Could regenerate from Deoxys-induced chest wounds that looked fatal, and was stated to have restarted its vitals while incubating as a "child" in the radio drama), Healing, Metal Manipulation, Air Manipulation (In the form of tornadoes), Ice, Snow, and Mist Manipulation, Proficiency in fighting with spoons and psychic blades, Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation(His Unnerve Ability scares the opponent to the point of crying for help and rendering them unable to eat. Has access to the Intimidator IQ skill, making his attackers get the Cringe status and not executing their move. His cold glowing eyes are stated in the Pokédex to induce fear), Empathic Manipulation (Via scaling to Mew, who was stated to have the capacity to make people fall in love), Precognition, Cloning (Of others, as he cloned Ash's Pokémon seemingly without the use of machinery in Puzzle League), Power Mimicry, Danmaku (Filled the screen up with beam attacks in Guardian Signs), Sleep Manipulation, Can override other psychic powers (His Field Move involves doing this to psychically sealed doors), Statistics Amplification, Petrification (His beams and even physical attacks have petrified Ash and the Pokédex Holders Gold respectively, and it was unintentional at that), and resistance to it (Didn't petrify in his collision with Darkrai or when hit by Mew's attacks), Light and Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can shut down a move before it's used, can prevent the most recent move used from being used for some time, etc.), Resistance to Fighting- and Psychic- Type moves (which includes Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, and Precognition), Resistance Negation(Miracle Eye negates immunity to Psychic moves. Some versions of Mewtwo's Swift bypasses resistances, skills, and/or abilities, passive or otherwise. His special Poké Balls bypass the fact that Trainer Pokémon can only be caught by one Poké Ball), Matter Manipulation (Reduced Poké Balls to light to free his fellow clones), Attack Reflection, Earth Manipulation (Most likely responsible for the collapse of Cerulean Cave, and created the Mystery Rock in the Illusio Kingdom in Pokémon Conquest), Can guarantee critical hits (Which ignore defense boosts), Homing Attacks, Temporary Invulnerability (Via a variation of Barrier, which creates a forcefield that prevents outside effects, damaging or otherwise, from affecting him), Can create six black circles for the purpose of rotating around him for defense, Can attack non-corporeal entities (Effortlessly dealt with Red'sGengar), Resistance to Sleep Inducement (Is part of the IQ group C, giving him the Nonsleeper skill) and Mind Manipulation (Aside from his typing, managed to very slightly resist the control of the Golden Armor wielder told Mewtwo to kill someone, and he resisted it enough to teleport them while making it look like he killed them, which was giving Arceus quite some trouble), Items thrown by Mewtwo have Pseudo-Intangibility (Via the Pierce Hurler skill, which has thrown items go through walls and enemies, but still do damage to every pierced enemy), Missing temporarily boosts Physical and Special Attack, Moves that have a natural advantage have a higher chance to crit, Spatial Manipulation, Can seal others in psychic bubbles, Pocket Reality Manipulation. | Martial Arts, Body Control/Elasticity as Mega Mewtwo X and Psychic powers at their highest as Mega Mewtwo Y as well as an Immunity to being put to sleep. Loses Psychic Type resistance as Mega Mewtwo X but gains resistance to Rock Type moves. | High proficiency in fighting with several new attacks in his Shadow Mewtwo form.,And Many Others... 'Attack Potency:Planet Level '(Via Mewtwo) 'Speed:Omnipresent '(Via Arceus) '''Lifting Strength:Unknown Striking Strength:Unknown Durability:'Unknown '''Stamina:'Unknown 'Range:'Extended Melee Range 'Standard Equipment:'None 'Intelligence:'Unknown 'Weaknesses:'None Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokémon Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters Category:Composites